Unexpected Love
by ConnieBeauchamp
Summary: A Connie and Cal Lovestory. Quite a lot of sex but also romance and a proper story. Connie and Cal fluff and sex I promise the writing is better than the description! Features pretty much all the cast as well as Grace and a special appearance from Sam :)
1. Butterflies

Connie groaned as her pager went off for what it felt like the millionth time that day. She lifted her head from her desk and grabbed it "I wanted five minutes to myself...that's all...five minutes" she sighed getting up and grabbing her stethoscope. She put it round her neck as she walked out of her office, shutting the door behind her.

"Major RTC coming in...4 casualties, 2 can go to cubicles but the other 2 need to be in resus according to Dixie" Charlie said catching up with her

She nodded and ran a hand through her hair

Charlie looked at her "what's the matter? You seem very...well something is bothering you"

Connie shrugged "I'm fine...just leave it okay"

Charlie sighed and nodded, not pushing anymore as he knew she didn't like people prying into her life.

She walked into resus and checked that everything was in order before going back out and standing at the nurses station.

"Right...I want Cal and Lily in resus with me working on one patient, Ethan and Robyn with Charlie working on the other resus patient and the rest of you in cubicles please" she said before walking off.

Cal watched her and breathed deeply as his stomach began to fill with butterflies. He glazed over as he started to think about her, the way she walked, she smell of her perfume, her big brown eyes. He loved it when he got to work with Connie as he secretly had a huge thing for her.

Ethan nudged him "Cal? What are you daydreaming about"

Cal shook his head "nothing...nothing at all" he smiled straightening his top and pulling his black jeans up.

He walked into resus smiling at Connie . She shot a small smile at him that made his stomach twist into knots before looking in the door as the patient was wheeled in.

Connie helped Dixie pull the patient onto the bed and did all the checks.

"Right lets have Bloods, LFT's, U&amp;E's, Glucose test and urine analysis please" she said as she put a head brace on the patient

Cal nodded and stared at her for a minute before starting to do a blood test.

Connie watched him doing the tests, she smiled slightly to herself as she looked at his bum. She watched him treat the patient before walking out and going back to her office. She sat looking at the picture of Grace and began to tear up as she really missed her daughter. Cal knocked on the door before walking in

"Mrs Beauchamp...I was...I was just wondering if maybe...maybe you wanted to go for a drink after work?" He asked nervously running a hand through his hair

She looked up at him "I have paperwork to do...so I can't"

Cal looked slightly defeated "oh...okay that's...yeah...maybe another time then"

She looked back at the picture of Grace and twirled her hair around her finger.

Cal watched her for a moment before biting his lip and leaving.


	2. Connies problem

A few days later...

"What have I told you about coming in my office without knocking!" Connie shouted at Ethan.

Ethan looked at her "sorry...I...I need a second opinion"

She leaned back in her chair "ask someone else"

Ethan nodded "right...yes...I could of done that..."

She glared at him "out"

He nodded and quickly left bumping into Cal on the way out "I don't know what her problem is today" he sighed leaning against the nurses station "but she is in a really bad mood...way worse than normal"

Cal nodded "a few people have said that...maybe it's because of how much she's working...from what I've heard she's basically living in that on call room"

Ethan nodded "she does like 20 hour shifts"

Cal sighed and looked towards her office door "I think she's missing Grace...its hit her hard even though she won't show it"

Ethan nodded "it must be hard...Grace was all she had"

Cal nodded "well I plan on changing that" he said quietly.

Connie ran a hand through her hair and looked down at her phone hoping she had a message or a missed call from Grace. She sighed heavily as she saw the lockscreen was blank and bit her lip. She leaned back in her chair and looked at the date on her computer "Sunday March 15 2015".

Mothers day.

All she wanted was a text or any acknowledgement from her only daughter. She was struggling with the fact she had to give her up let alone the fact that she didn't get to spend the day with her baby. She rested her head on her desk gently as she desperately tried not to cry.

Cal bit his lip "I'm gonna go talk to her..." he said putting his stack of patient notes down on the nurses station.

"Make sure you knock first" Ethan warned

Cal smirked and walked to the door knocking on it. Connie sat up and sniffed gently as she sorted herself out "C...Come in" she said looking at her computer.

Cal walked in and shut the door behind him "I'm sorry...I know it probably isn't my place to say...but i've noticed you've been a bit...down...recently...and i just wanted to make sure you were okay"

Connie looked at him and smiled fakely "I'm fine...absolutely fine...thank you"

Cal shook his head and walked over to her "No...you're not...I can see it in you..."

Connie shook her head "I've said i'm fine okay...get back to work please"

Cal sighed heavily and looked at her for a minute before walking out.

Connie breathed heavily and concentrated on her computer.

"How did that go?" Ethan smirked as Cal came out "talkative was she?"

Cal sighed "She's so defensive...won't let anybody in...won't talk to anybody..."

Ethan sighed "you tried...anyway why do you care so much?" he then looked at Cal "you don't...like her do you?"

Cal smirked "what are we 5...no i don't like her..."

Ethan smirked "Errr yes...yes you do...that's why you act so weird when shes around! You have a thing for the boss!"

Cal blushed gently "Shut up!"

Ethan smirked "you don't seriously think you'll get anywhere with her..."

Cal looked at him "I can try"

Ethan chuckled "good luck...tell me how it pans out for you" he said picking up some patient notes and walking away

Cal sighed and went back to work.

Connie typed on her computer as she tried to think of everything but Grace. She looked down at her phone as it went off and beamed as it was a Facetime from her only daughter. She instantly answered it, grinning as she saw her little girl.

"Hello darling" She grinned as Grace beamed at her

Grace grinned seeing her mother "Hey mum"

Connie smiled "oh baby you look so well...are you having a nice time?"

Grace nodded and her smile lessened "Im missing you...a lot..."

Connie smiled as her heart broke into a million pieces "I miss you too darling"

Grace smiled "anyway...HAPPY MOTHERS DAY" she giggled

Connie smiled "Thankyou darling..."

Grace smiled "I bet you thought i had forgotten didn't you"

Connie smiled "...the thought had crossed my mind seeing as it is nearly 10pm here"

Grace chuckled "oh sorry...its only 5pm here...are you still at work?"

Connie nodded "yeah...yeah i am"

Grace raised an eyebrow "isn't it a bit late?"

Connie shook her head "'i've started doing longer shifts...i have no reason to go home now...youre not there anymore"

As she said that she felt herself welling up

Grace looked at the floor "I'm sorry mum...i really am...i would of loved to stay with you but..."

Connie shook her head "Don't be silly darling...it's my fault..." She then bit her lip and tried to think of a way to end the call so Grace didnt see her cry

"Sweetheart i'm being paged...I've got to go" she said her voice thick

Grace sighed gently "Alright i'll talk to you soon...I love you mummy"

Connie nodded as a tear slid down her cheek "I love you too baby" she said before hanging up and bursting into tears.


	3. The first kiss

"Please...please just leave me alone" Connie sniffed as she walked out of the ED, tears running down her face. Cal ran after her and sighed deeply. He had heard the Facetime chat with Grace as he was loitering outside the door and felt genuinely bad for her.

"No Connie, I'm not going not leave you alone...i just want to help" he said following her.

Connie walked over to the benches and bit her lip as the tears came thick and fast. It wasn't until now she realised how much she actually missed Grace and how lonely she really was. She buried her face in her hands as she heard Cal approach and cried quietly.

"I told you to leave me alone" she said her voice thick with tears.

Cal gulped and looked at her. He bit his lip as he realised how much he really cared for her and how important she was to him, even if she didn't feel the same way. He knew this probably wasn't the best time to tell her about his feelings but he felt as though he would burst if he didn't. He stood next to her a took a deep breath before saying "No...I'm not going to stand by and watch the woman i love crumble in front of me"

She looked up at him in shock and sniffed "The woman you what...?"

Cal gulped and looked at her "the woman i love" he said firmly

Connie stared at him, a tear sliding down her face.

Cal bit his lip and feverishly moved his hand towards her, wiping the tear away and stroking her cheek.

She looked into his eyes and bit her lip gently.

Cal gulped and looked into her big brown eyes, never feeling more nervous in his life. He decided to bite the bullet and slowly leant forward and kissed her gently. His heart sank a little as at first she didn't kiss back as she was rather surprised but then smiled as he eventually felt her relax and kiss him back. He gently moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer into him. She draped her arms around his shoulders and moved in closer to his body.

Cal smiled and deepened the kiss, cautiously snaking his hands down her body and squeezing her bum in his hands. She chuckled gently and pushed her body into his. He smirked and slowly moved his kisses down her neck as he pushed her against the wall.

She smirked as she slammed against the wall and slid a little bit of tongue into the kiss.

Cal smiled gently against her neck and let his hands gently explore her body, finding their way to her breasts. She moaned gently as she was more sensitive as she hadn't been touched like that in a while and smirked as she felt her breathing start to get faster as she got more and more turned on.

"We can't do this here" she breathed moving his hands and pulling away "Meet me in my office in a minute..." she smirked before walking way from him. She ran a hand through her hair and tried to act normal as she walked briskly to her office and went in. She closed all the blinds and spritzed herself with perfume before smirking to herself and perching on her desk.

Cal grinned and breathed deeply as he got a bout of butterflies.

"Don't be so stupid Cal" he thought shaking his head gently "You've wanted this for a long time and now it's here...you're going to go in there and have amazing sex with her and go from there..."

He finally pulled himself together and made himself presentable before looking around as he went in. He cautiously looked around as he slowly opened her office door and slid in, locking the door behind him...

(Next chapter will basically be a full on sex chapter so you can skip it if you want because it doesn't really affect the story, it will be mentioned just not in detail in the rest of it :) )


	4. Office fun

Cal smirked at her and went over to her, kissing her hungrily as he picked her up and pushed her against the wall. He breathed heavily as he too started to get more aroused and nudged her legs open gently with his hand. He slowly undid her trousers and whipped them off in one swift movement. She moaned softly into the kiss as she felt the air hit her legs and pushed her hips into his groin.

He smirked gently and gently traced the edge of her thong before running his hands up the insides of her legs. To his delight she moaned gently and opened her legs wider for him. He smirked and gently slid his hand inside her thong, grinning as he felt how wet she was. "Excited are we?" he teased gently rubbing her. She moaned and began to undo his trousers. He grinned at her response and rubbed her as he felt his trousers and boxers fall to the floor.

She looked down at him and gasped happily "wow" she breathed looking at how big he was. He smirked and removed his hand before whipping her thong off and lifting her up properly to line himself up. He kissed her neck gently as he slowly pushed himself into her. She moaned and bit her lip, pleasure hitting her like a ton of bricks.

Cal smirked and held himself there for a minute before starting to thrust inside her. He grinned and kissed her to try to contain some of her moans, as he was sure the people outside would be able to hear her.

"You're so tight" he groaned pounding into her.

She smirked "it's been a long time…a very long time" she breathed bucking her hips at the same rhythm he was.

Cal chuckled gently and moved harder in her grabbing at her breasts as he did.

She moaned gently and bit her lip.

He smirked and kept going, groaning softly as he start to throb inside her

"I'm sorry I'm not going to last much longer…this is amazing"

She panted as she started getting close "Me neither…" she moaned gently

He groaned as he felt her start to clench around him and watched her as she came hard. She moaned as he kept moving, which intensified the pleasure even more "oh Cal" she moaned gently.

He grunted in response as he finally started squirting inside her "oh yes" he panted slowing down his movements and kissing her neck.

She panted and leaned her whole body against the wall "oh wow" she breathed looking at him.

He smirked and pulled out of her, kissing her gently as he did. He reached down and pulled his boxers and trousers back up before smirking and handing her the discarded thong and trousers. She smirked and put them back on before leaning over and pecking his lips. He grinned and kissed her back softly before running a hand through his hair "Catch you later Mrs B" he smirked pulling away and walking out of the office.

Connie went and sat in her chair, her legs weak and her body still tingling slightly. She smirked and breathed heavily as her breathing stabilized.

Cal smirked and looked at the clock. His shift had ended over 20 minutes ago.

He went to his locker and got his stuff before walking out and going home.

Connie looked at the big pile of paperwork and sighed gently as she had to get back to reality. She got a pen and got started on it.


	5. Feelings

Connie eventually finished the paperwork and got her stuff together, putting her coat on and locking her door to make it look like she was going home. She looked around before darting up the stairs and into the on call room where she was basically living since Grace had gone. She shut the door behind her and took her coat off, laying it on the chair. She yawned and sat on the end of the bed, flicking the kettle on. She reached into one of the drawers in the TV stand and picked out a pot noodle and started to make it.

As Cal walked home he suddenly had a thought "what the hell am I doing?" He stopped and ran a hand through his hair before running back to the hospital and running to the on call room. He barged in without knocking and stood in the doorway panting from the run.

"I…I can't…leave…you…here on your own" he panted

She jumped out of her skin as he barged in and stared at him

"I'm fine…go home"

He looked at her "you're not fine…far from it…and I'm not going to let you be unhappy"

She looked at him "go home…I'm tired and I want to go to bed"

He shook his head and kicked his shoes off, jumping on the single bed "Yeah me too…" he said getting in and laying down

She sighed irritably "Cal…"

He smirked "Connie…"

She put the pot noodle down "please just let me go to bed"

Cal smirked "there's a lovely little gap here…"

She sighed heavily, to tired to argue "shut your eyes so I can get changed"

He smirked and clamped a hand over his eyes, peeking through his fingers.

She went into a suitcase that was on one of the chairs and pulled out a tiny black nightdress. She stripped off into just the matching lacy underwear set she was wearing and slipped the nightdress on. She got a makeup wipe out and took her makeup off, showing off the light freckles across her cheeks and nose.

Cal watched her and bit his lip as he felt a bulge grow in his trousers.

She binned the wipe before getting into the bed and facing away from him. The nightdress barely covered her bum and was showing off her pale but perfect legs.

He looked at her body, leaning up on his shoulder to peer over her. The nightdress showed of an amazing amount of cleavage and highlighted exactly how amazing her figure was.

He stared at her in awe before pulling the covers off of her to look properly

"Hey" she pouted rolling onto her back

He looked down at her body "I'm sorry…I couldn't help myself…and you cant blame me…just look at you" he said sitting up

She pouted "Caleb…I'm tired…let me go to sleep" she said grabbing the duvet back

Cal looked at her and smirked laying down next to her "Can I at least get a cuddle then?"

She sighed gently and relaxed "I'm not moving…so if you want to cuddle me youll have to do it"

Cal smirked and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close as he spooned her "You're so beautiful…I don't ever want to lose you…I love you"

She looked at him and blushed gently "you can't be serious about that…"

He looked at her and nodded "I am…Connie I'm mad about you…you're on my mind 24/7…your smile…the way you walk…the smell of your perfume…"

She smiled gently "I'm at least 10 years older than you…there are plenty of other girls you could have…why me?"

He smiled and stroked her cheek "I don't want anyone else…I want you"

She smiled softly and bit her lip softly. He gently nudged her chin up and looked into her eyes before kissing her.


	6. Morning Beautiful

Connie stirred as her 4am alarm went off. She yawned and leant over Cal to turn it off. She laid on her back for a moment biting a nail as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Don't do that…you might catch your skin and hurt yourself," Cal said sleepily taking her hand away from her mouth

Connie smiled gently looking at him "morning"

Cal chuckled "morning beautiful…if in fact it is even morning…it is still dark"

Connie smiled "its 4am…I start at 5… go back to sleep…you don't start until 9"

Cal shook his head "I would much rather watch you get ready"

Connie smiled gently and sat up, stretching as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Cal sat up and smiled grabbing her waist and pulling her back down "you don't get to leave until you've given me a kiss…and don't even start about morning breath…mine smells…yours smells…everyone's smells" he said cheekily

Connie chuckled unable to say no to him, she looked up and kissed him softly gently stroking his cheek.

He smiled against her lips and pulled her on top of him as he deepened the kiss and started trailing them down her neck

"No Cal I can't…you're going to make me late" she moaned softly

Cal smirked and ran his hands down her body squeezing her bum as he kissed her chest "tell me to stop and I will" he said rolling her onto her back and pulling her nightdress and bra off.

She moaned gently biting her lip as she started getting more and more turned on.

Cal smirked and kissed her boobs as he ran his hands along the insides of her thighs.

Connie moaned gently and started breathing heavier.

He smirked as he watched her and kissed down her body, pulling her thong off with his teeth and smirking "well well well Mrs Beauchamp…"

Connie bit her lip "Cal…please…"

Cal smirked "please what?" he asked innocently as if butter wouldn't melt

"Touch me," she moaned softly

Cal smirked and held her legs apart as he slowly started to lick her. He smirked as he heard her moans and continued, a mix of licking and gently biting.

"Oh god…" she moaned out arching her back off the bed

Cal smirked and used a hand to push her back down "Where do you think you're going" he laughed knowing she would be able to feel the vibration from him laughing

She let out a loud moan and bit her lip "don't stop…" she panted

Cal smirked, as he knew she was close and slid a couple of fingers inside her, doing both at the same time.

She whimpered in pleasure and clung onto the bed sheets hard as she finally released around his fingers. "Oh fuck yes," She whimpered arching her back off the bed. She panted hard and smirked as she finished.

Cal smirked and cleaned her up before kissing her softly "now you can get ready for work"

She laid panting for a moment before sitting up and running a hand through her hair and getting up, going to her suitcases and getting out another matching underwear set, this time black.

Cal smirked "ohh I can't wait to take those off you"

Connie laughed as she put them on and sprayed herself with deodorant "you'll have a job, I'm working 24 hour shift…"

Cal pouted before sighing "you're going to kill yourself at this rate…when was the last time you had a proper meal…or a proper bath…not a quick 5 minute shower in cold water?"

Connie shrugged as she put on some black trousers and a black shirt with a white line where the buttons were "I don't know…but I'm not bothered"

Cal looked at her "You should be bothered…you've lost loads of weight…I mean don't get me wrong you still look phenomenal but the fact your collar and hip bones stick out the way they do isn't good…you must be a at most a 6 now? And you were at least a 10 before"

She ran a brush through her hair and started doing her makeup "Cal are you just going to nag at me or do you actually have a point to all of this?"

Cal looked at her and smiled "Don't do the 24 hour shift…do a 4- 6 and then at the end of it you can come back to mine and ill cook you a proper dinner and you can have a bath and sleep in a proper bed"

She raised an eyebrow "don't you live with Ethan?"

Cal nodded "yeah…why…oh…yeah…right" he said finally getting her tone

Connie nodded "I think he would have a heart attack if I walked through the door"

Cal smirked "could sneak you in…"

Connie laughed, "What like your dirty little secret…I don't think so"

Cal sighed as he saw her put her heels on and get her back, "Think about it…please"

She nodded and kissed him gently "Maybe...now don't be late...remember...you start at 9 Dr Knight"

Cal smirked and kissed her back slapping her bum as he did "righto Mrs B"

Connie smirked and left shutting the door behind her. She grinned as she walked down and unlocked her office, to the surprise of some of the other staff

"She's happy...she's never happy...something isn't right..." Robyn said to Ethan as he saw her

Ethan chuckled "Well don't do anything to change her mood...if she's in a good mood this shift will go so much quicker"

Robyn smirked and nodded walking away.

Connie grinned and giggled to herself like a school girl as she sat in her chair and spun around.


	7. A night in

**NEW UPDATE – sorry it has taken me so long I've been mega busy and kinda had a bit of writers block. Please review and let me know what you think and what you would like to happen and thank you to the people who already have reviewed! I love reading them!**

A few hours later Cal came down grinning. He smirked as he poked his head around Connie's office

"I'm not late…before you say anything" he chuckled

Connie looked up from her computer and smirked "Didn't say you were did I"

Cal smirked and winked at her before going into the staff room and going to his locker. He got changed and went into cubicles to work.

"Caleb…" Ethan called seeing him and running after him

Cal smiled "Morning nibbles…"

"You didn't come home last night…where were you?" he questioned getting some patient notes

Cal smirked "I was…out…what do you care?"

Ethan looked at him "I care because it was your turn to do the washing and the washing up and the general cleaning…and yet again I did it"

Cal smirked "Sorry…I was…busy" he said

Ethan shook his head "Don't need to know any more…"

Cal smirked and walked away, the whole day giving Connie cheeky bum squeezes or neck kisses. Soon enough the end of his shift came. He watched as the other staff members got ready to go hone and watched them leave, using paperwork as an excuse to hang back. He popped his head around Connie's office door and smiled "Hey gorgeous"

Connie looked up and smiled "Hey you"

Cal grinned and walked in sitting on her desk "still up for coming to mine tonight? We can have a nice dinner and a nice bath and then go up to bed…"

Connie smirked "and what about Ethan? He will go into cardiac arrest if he sees me…we can't"

Cal pouted, "Baby…don't spoil my fun"

Connie smirked and pecked his lips "Fine…but he had better keep his mouth shut"

Cal smiled "He's at the pub…by the time he gets back we will be in bed and you start early so he probably wont even be awake…he probably wont even know you're there and if he does he will be too scared to say anything"

Connie nodded "Fine…lets go then"

Cal grinned and took her hand "It's 5 minutes up the road…can you walk or do you want a piggy back" he teased as she logged off her computer and put her blue coat on

She smirked "Oh I think I can cope with a 5 minute walk"

Cal slapped her bum and smirked as she yelped gently "Not once I'm done with you, you wont" he smirked squeezing it

She smirked and walked with him, eventually arriving at a small block of flats

"You're alright…its on the ground floor…there's no stairs" he smirked

She laughed sarcastically and followed Cal into the small flat.

The living room was small with black carpet and teal walls. There were grey squishy sofas and a big flat screen TV on the wall. To Connie's surprise there wasn't a single take away carton or beer can in sight and the whole place was spotless.

"Make yourself at home" Cal grinned shutting the door behind them and sitting on the sofa taking his shoes off.

Connie smiled and sat next to him doing the same and placing her expensive Louboutins neatly by the sofa.

Cal grinned and got up "wine?"

Connie nodded looking around the place "Red…if you've got it"

He nodded and smirked "of course Mrs. B…What do you want for dinner…we can order in…my treat"

Connie smiled "I'm happy with anything…really"

Cal grinned and went to the kitchen, feeling warmth in the pit of his stomach. Not only did he have the woman of his dreams sitting on his sofa, it was the woman he was madly in love with…and she seemed to like him too. He gently pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming before going back in to the lounge with the glasses.

After a few drinks and a takeaway pizza…

"wanna have a bath?" Cal smirked

Connie smirked "you were serious about that huh?"

Cal nodded and got up leading her upstairs and into his bedroom "Get undressed and then come in" he grinned running off to the bathroom and lighting some candles and running a hot bubble bath.

Connie got undressed and put her hair up in a messy bun before walking in "oh wow Cal" she smirked

He grinned and got undressed getting in the bath "come on then"

She smirked and got in the bath snuggling in. Cal grinned and gently tickled her perfectly toned stomach "I'm the luckiest man on earth"

Connie smirked and cuddled into him

Cal grinned and relaxed holding her in close.

After a while they got out and retreated to bed.

Cal gently laid her down and kissed her softly as he ran his hands down her body.

She moaned softly into the kiss before jumping slightly as she heard the front door open and then close.

"it's only Ethan…he won't come in here" he reassured her as he gently nudged her legs apart and started to rub her

She moaned gently and leaned down stroking him.

Cal groaned and continued rubbing Connie slightly harder.

Ethan pottered around in the lounge before raising an eyebrow as he saw the expensive shoes. He sighed as he heard the moans coming from Cal's room and went straight to bed.

Connie moaned as she got more and more turned on.

Cal smirked and climbed ontop of her, lining himself up and slowly sliding in her.

She bit her lip so she didn't moan out loudly and moved slowly with him, kissing him softly.

Cal smiled against her lips as he had never had sex with a woman like this before. "This must be what its like to actually make love instead of sex" he thought as he caressed her body.

After both of them had finished she cuddled up into him and soon fell asleep.

Cal grinned and stroked her hair before falling asleep himself.


	8. Alarms, Doorframes and Coffee

The next morning Connie stirred as her 4:30 alarm went off. She yawned gently and slowly wiggled out of Cal's grip trying not to wake him. She got out of bed and picked a shirt up off the floor, putting it on. The white long sleeves hung way past her tiny and toned arms and the shirt hung just below her bum, deadly if she bent over or tried to reach up to get anything. She was too tired to do the buttons up so they were undone down to her belly button, only just concealing her. She quietly grabbed her phone and slid out the room going into the kitchen to get a drink. What she didn't realize was Ethan had also not long got up to get a glass of water and was pottering around the kitchen in the dark tidying up. She turned the light on and squealed as she saw Ethan. He jumped at the scream and looked at her, going white as a sheet as he realized his boss was standing half naked in his kitchen.

"I…I…I'm sorry" he blabbed "I didn't mean to scare you…" he said trying to look everywhere but at Connie as he was very aware she had next to nothing on

Connie breathed deeply holding her chest to cover herself "Christ you scared me to death! Why were you in the dark"

Ethan shrugged "I can still see…there's no point wasting electric"

Cal heard the scream and came running in "Are you okay? What happened?" he asked holding her wrists

Ethan shut the dishwasher and covered his eyes as more of her was revealed

"Me…I made her jump…I'm sorry…I'm going…" he said covering his eyes as he attempted to walk out the kitchen, bashing into the doorframe as he did

"I'm fine…I'm fine" he said walking to the bathroom quickly to check his face

Connie gulped "oh god…" she said burying her face in cals' chest "this is so embarrassing"

Cal held her close resting his hands on her bum and smirking as he squeezed it "he's heard your sex noises" he teased snaking his hands up the shirt

"Oh god" she whined before moving his hands "No Cal…I've got to get ready for work…if you want to be useful you can make me a coffee?" she grinned up at him, her perfect pearly white teeth on show

Cal smirked "Anything else whilst I'm at it? Sausage sandwich? Beans on toast? Fry up?"

Connie smirked and did some of the buttons up on the shirt "Now now"

Cal smirked "Well saying that…with the figure you've got…I doubt you eat any of that…its all fruit bowls and salads and green tea with you isn't it"

Connie nodded and smirked, jumping up on the worktop "the fruit bowls and

Salads yes, but green tea makes me sick…I don't know how anyone can drink it…I just stick to my coffee'

Cal chuckled and flicked the kettle on "Black isn't it? No sugar no milk two scoops of coffee"

Connie smirked and nodded "Yeah…how did you know that"

Cal smiled "I've liked you for a long time…you'd be surprised what I have noticed"

Connie crossed her legs on the worktop and shoved the shirt between her legs so she didn't flash anyone "Enlighten me"

Cal got a cup out of the cupboard and put the coffee in the mug "Well…I know the tips of your ears go pink when you're embarrassed…you crack your knuckles when you're angry…you bite your lip when you're trying not to cry but then you also bite your lip and smile when your happy to try to hide it, you wear lady million perfume, which goes brilliantly with my men's version, and you're a size 4 shoe" he then smirked "And you also arch your back when you cum" he said cheekily

Connie giggled and then looked at him "wow…you really did pay attention…not many…or should I say no one…really knows that stuff about me"

Cal smiled and poured her the coffee, handing the cup to her "be careful…it's hot"

Connie took it and bit her lip as she smiled

"See" Cal grinned

Connie stopped and giggled gently "alright I get it…you know a lot about me"

Cal grinned and nodded "I also know you start work in half an hour"

Connie looked at the clock "shit…" she said jumping up and seeing it was half 5. She quickly drank the coffee before starting to get dressed "all my clean clothes and makeup and that are in the on call room"

Cal smiled and grabbed her waist pulling her in close and kissing her deeply "Have a good few hours at work without me…I'll be in at 9"

Connie kissed him back and nodded "don't…"

Cal smirked "be late" he said finishing her sentence off

She smiled and kissed him again before going into the living room to get her shoes on. Ethan was sat on the sofa with a cup of tea, his cheek slightly bruised. He looked round at her "I'm sorry…for making you jump"

Connie nodded "its fine…I'd appreciate it if this wasn't spread around work…and I apologise if you heard anything last night"

Ethan blushed as he remembered the moans "its fine…and of course I won't…"

Connie nodded and smiled "thank you…you're in at 9 as well aren't you?"

Ethan nodded

Connie nodded "when you get in pop by my office…I'll give your cheek the once over to make sure you haven't damaged your cheek bone"

Ethan shook his head "honestly…Mrs Beauchamp…its fine"

Connie shook her head "I insist"

Ethan smiled gently and nodded

Connie smiled and left, walking to work and darting up the stairs to the on call room and getting ready.

Zoe noticed her and raised an eyebrow "She's in yesterdays clothes…you don't think…"

Max smirked "Beauchamp got banged"

Zoe hit him gently "don't say it like that…"

Max giggled "well its true…I wonder who it was…she's not the type to pick men up at pubs…I cant even imagine her in a pub…and its obvious she stayed at his house if she's in the same clothes…so its gotta be someone she knows already…"

Zoe nodded "it's none of our business anyway…"

Max smirked and nodded


	9. Breakfast with the brother

Throughout that day Connie was in an unusually good mood and it wasn't going unnoticed by the other staff

"Seriously what do you think has made her so happy? Do you think she got a pay rise or something?" Robyn whispered to Lily as they stood at the nurse's station watching Connie spin around on her office chair like a child "or maybe she's been drugged? Look at her… it's like she's a 5 year old"

Lily scoffed "if anything I would say a midlife crisis…I think it's highly unlikely she has been drugged and she has enough money to last her for more than a lifetime…"

"Whatever you say…" Robyn said walking off, still fixated by Connie

Cal smirked watching her and chuckled quietly to himself before going into her office and shutting the door "You're in an amazingly good mood…the staff think you've been drugged"

Connie giggled "Yes I am in a good mood…and I may of also had like 10 cups of coffee because someone kept me up all night" she smirked

Cal chuckled and stroked her cheek "what do you fancy doing tonight then? I was thinking maybe an Xbox night round mine?"

Connie smirked and nodded "sounds good…not that I know how to play the Xbox…"

Cal chuckled and kissed her softly "wow…Connie Beauchamp doesn't know something…that's a first"

Connie smirked "Get back to work you…go on…or I might change my mind"

Cal grinned and worked through the shift, going to her office at the end

"Xbox and Pizza awaits"

Connie smirked and logged off her computer, putting her coat on "is there anyone around?" she asked grabbing her bag and keys

Cal did a quick scan of the department "Only Ethan…but I'm afraid he's coming home with us so I cant really do much about him"

Connie smirked and locked her office door "Cmon then"

They walked out to the car and Connie drove off.

Cal smiled and held her thigh as she drove, watching her facial expressions as she drove and the cute way she bit her lip as she approached roundabouts. Eventually they arrived at Cal and Ethan's flat. Cal let them in and smiled at Ethan "we have another player for our Xbox night" he said leading Connie in "You don't mind do you?"

Ethan looked at her and shook his head "of course not…It would be a pleasure Mrs Beauchamp"

Cal smiled and kissed her cheek "Set it all up then Ethan, we're gonna go and get changed"

Ethan nodded and started getting everything sorted

Connie smirked "Are we now? I don't have any clothes here"

Cal smirked "Unless you want to play in those tight clothes…I have some shorts and a top you can wear"

Connie nodded and smiled taking her coat off and hanging it up and laying her shoes and bag by the front door.

Cal held her hand as he led her up to his room "here" he said rummaging through his wardrobe and handing her a pair of black shorts and a Chelsea shirt

Connie giggled "they're a little big"

Cal smirked and watched her put them on.

She rolled the shorts up so they were like girly shorts and showed off her amazing legs and rolled the top up so it just showed off the tiniest bit of her flat stomach.

Cal changed into a pair of grey joggers and wolfwhistled at her scooping her up "cmon princess…lets go and whip his bum at fifa"

20 minutes or so later they were sat infront of the TV with controllers in hand. Ethan had got over the shock of seeing his boss in a belly top and shorts and was slightly more comfortable than earlier that morning.

"Babe press the shoot you've got the ball! Shoot!" Cal grinned

"I don't know what button shoot is! Oh my god why are all these little men chasing me! Ahhhh Cal help me! Stop laughing at me! Ethan back off!" Connie squealed and giggled

Cal laughed "the green button babe…the big green button"

Connie squealed and pressed all the buttons, shouting loudly and giggling as she scored for the first ever time "Baby are you proud of me I won!"

Cal chuckled, not having the heart to tell her there was still time left of the game and watched how happy she was "I'm very proud of you baby" he said kissing her softly

Ethan chuckled before blushing and looking away as they kissed "Oh er…." He muttered. He still wasn't used to seeing Connie like this and still found it incredibly awkward.

Connie pulled away and smiled "I won" she grinned sounding so happy with herself

Cal smirked and kissed her neck looking at the clock "yes you did baby and I think its time we go to bed and I reward you" he whispered

Connie giggled and bit her lip jumping up "Lets go" she said almost dragging him up.

Ethan didn't sleep that night, the sounds of Connie's moans and Cal's low grunts keeping him awake.

That next morning Cal woke up extra early peeled Connie off of him, putting some shorts on. He yawned and made breakfast for them all at the table before going back and kissing Connie to wake her up "get dressed baby I've made breakfast"

Ethan yawned as he went along to the kitchen and sat at the table reading the newspaper.

Connie grinned and kissed him back, getting up and getting dressed into what she was wearing the night before. She padded along to the kitchen and sat down smiling at Ethan "morning"

Ethan blushed remembering the sounds from the night before, diving into the newspaper.

Cal sat next to her and smirked at Ethan "You alright nibbles?"

Ethan lowered the newspaper "urmmmm…well I'm tired…in future…would you ermmm…would you mind keeping it down when you're…you know…because our beds are on the same wall"

The tips of Connie's ears went pink as she ate a bit of toast.

Cal smirked "of course…sorry bro…we didn't realize"

Ethan smiled awkwardly "I best be getting ready for work…" he said leaving

Connie looked at Cal and giggled "Oh god how embarrassing"

Cal chuckled and kissed her.

An hour later they were all ready for work and went and did the day.


	10. Couples first shopping trip

Connie stirred as the sun shone on her face through a gap in Cal's curtains. She yawned and sat up, grabbing the duvet and using it to cover her naked top half. She looked at her sleeping boyfriend and smiled as she leaned over to grab her phone off the bedside table. She leaned back against the headboard and began answering the many emails that were filling her inbox. She and Cal had been dating for nearly 3 months and she had basically moved in to him and Ethan's flat.

"No work today…its our day off" Cal yawned sleepily grabbing her phone out of her hands and putting it on his bedside table.

"Babe please I need to reply to Henrik" She said leaning over him in a miserable attempt to reach it.

Cal chuckled and grabbed her, diving on top of her and putting her hands above her head as he held her down, smirking up at her "No work"

She pouted and smirked down at him "Or what"

Cal smirked and kissed her neck teasingly "I think I might have to do something else to take your mind off of it" he said trailing one hand down her chest and stomach as he held her hands up with his other hand

Connie's breathing increased as she felt him and writhed slightly under his touch "I think you should" she breathed her breath getting hitched in her throat as she felt him reach down between her legs

"Are you gonna leave your phone alone for the day and spend some time with me?" he smirked rubbing her slightly, enough for her to get a teasing amount of pleasure out of it

Connie bit her lip and nodded "yes…I will…please baby" she moaned softly

Cal smirked and kissed her softly as he began to rub her properly, enjoying hearing the moans that were coming from her lips. He smirked before gently sliding a couple of fingers inside her, giggling as she moaned out louder.

He smirked and moved them fast, feeling himself get hard at her reactions.

She moaned and moved her hips slightly, not worrying how loud she was being because she knew Ethan was at work.

Cal smirked and kissed her neck as he pulled his fingers out of her and slammed into her, holding her thigh and moving fast and hard. He groaned loudly and looked down at Connie.

Connie moaned loudly and arched her back slightly.

Cal smirked and went hard and fast in her, soon reaching his climax

"babe I'm sorry I'm not gonna last"

Connie moaned and whimpered "me neither I'm right on the edge"

Cal groaned and gave one last hard thrust before releasing into her. The thrust was enough to send Connie over the edge as she came hard with him, arching her back off the bed properly and whimpering softly.

Cal panted and gently pulled out of her kissing her softly as he rubbed her back and laid her back down again. He smirked and pulled her in close for a cuddle, giggling at how heavy she was breathing.

Connie cuddled in "I'm hungry" she giggled as she panted

Cal chuckled "I need to go shopping, I can make you a fry up if you want?"he smirked knowing she would protest

"No way…so much fat and grease and ew" she shuddered

Cal chuckled and rubbed her back. Since living with him she had put a little bit more weight on and looked better than ever. "Still a no then eh" he laughed

Connie smiled "lets go shopping today then…where do you shop?

Cal smiled "good old Tescos"

Connie screwed her face up "really? Tescos?"

Cal nodded and smiled "You've been eating their food for the past few months with no complaints…why…where do you shop?"

Connie smirked "Marks and Spencers"

Cal chuckled "Why aren't I surprised…come on…lets go and shower and go"

An hour or so later after a joint shower (that led to another quickie) and a quick shopping list being written, Connie and Cal made their way to Tescos.

"Okay I have no idea where things are so you're going to have to direct me round" Connie said getting out a hand sanitizing wipe and wiping over the trolley handle before wheeling it into the shop.

Cal held her waist as she walked in and chuckled "I can't believe you just did that" she laughed taking her into the shop and getting the few bits they needed.

Connie shrugged and picked up a couple of bottles of red wine and some cans of beer and put them in the trolley as she walked around the shop. She went to go round the corner before stopping dead in her tracks and wheeling back "Okay Zoe and Max are round there…we can't be seen"

Cal sighed "Baby…it's been 3 months…why do we have to hide it…"

Connie sighed and went round, hoping they wouldn't notice.

Zoe giggled at something max said and turned around nearly being knocked over by Connie's trolley "Hey watch it would you" she snapped dusting her dress down before looking at Connie in the face and realizing it was her "Oh…Mrs Beauchamp…I'm sorry…"

Cal came up behind her and smirked holding her waist "Dr Hanna…Max…Lunch break is it?"

Max nodded putting a sandwich in Zoe's basket "what are you two…"

Zoe interrupted "what he means to say is it's a surprise seeing you both here…together…like that…" she said looking at his arm around Connie's waist

Cal smirked "first shopping trip together…its been fun hasn't it babe…"

Max raised an eyebrow "babe? Are you two together?"

Connie looked at Max "yes…we are…" She then addressed them both "But we would appreciate it if this wasn't spread around work"

Zoe nodded and smiled "of course not…see you guys soon" She smiled dragging Max with her

"Beauchamps banging Cal!" he exclaimed quietly as they walked off "Cal!"

Zoe giggled and nodded "Seems so…I can't believe it!"

Max chuckled "Cal!"

Zoe chuckled "I think its more than just sex…he called her babe…and they were walking all cosied up…I think they're in a proper relationship" she said going to a till


	11. Baby?

"Is all this stuff going to fit in my car?" Connie chuckled wheeling the full trolley out to the car park "Speaking of car…where did we park?" she said scouring the car park

Cal looked around and laughed seeing Zoe's Audi, containing Zoe and Max who were happily scoffing their lunch, parked next to Connie's Mercedes.

"Right there…" He said laughing and pointing

Connie sighed and wheeled the trolley over "As if this wasn't awkward enough already…" she said unlocking the car ad starting to load the stuff in

Max looked out the window and laughed at Zoe "you parked here on purpose didn't you…you knew that was her car"

Zoe laughed "who else do you know with a silver Mercedes with 219 CB as its number plate…of course I parked here on purpose…I was wondering what the hell she was doing here and who she was with…"

Max chuckled and nodded watching them "its rather unnerving seeing her like this" he said watching her as she laughed as Cal dropped the box of eggs and they broke on his trainers "See I would expect her to go mental at that…not laugh…"

Zoe watched them "She's not the monster you all think she is…she's not actually that bad"

Max scoffed "And I'm Dolly Parton…"

Zoe laughed "Your boobs aren't big enough"

Max chuckled "No but yours are" he smirked kissing her neck and giving them a squeeze, causing her to yelp and giggle.

Connie raised an eyebrow hearing Zoe "Don't they ever leave each other alone…Talk about public groping…"

Cal smirked and came up behind her kissing her neck and squeezing her bum "There's nothing wrong with a bit of PDA baby…" he smirked

Connie smirked and giggled slightly "Stop it…you're like a horny teenager"

Cal smirked and pushed her up against the car kissing her deeply and smirking "I don't hear you moaning…well…actually…" he smirked

Max pulled away from Zoe and looked out the window "Jesus…what are they doing"

Zoe chuckled and honked the horn "this is a public car park" she laughed winding the window down

Cal smirked and stuck his fingers up at them as he pulled away from Connie "Piss off you two…"

Zoe chuckled and finished her sandwich "Don't worry we are…unlike some people we have to go back to work"

Max smirked and nodded

Connie straightened her jumper out and sat up properly "Please make sure my department isn't a total mess when I get back tomorrow…"

Zoe chuckled "oh you would love it if you were there today…There has been a fire at a strip club…and all the dancers have come in wearing next to nothing…Its been a nightmare trying to get the boys to actually work"

Max smirked "Well I'm sorry but if there are a bunch of women walking around with no tops on or just in their underwear of course we are going to look…it would be the same if they were male strippers for you"

Connie smirked "Anyway…have fun with that…" she said getting in the drivers seat

Zoe hit max playfully and nodded "Yeah thanks…" she smiled

Cal chuckled and got in the passenger side watching as Zoe wound the window up and drove off.

"Now was that so bad?" Cal teased "So what they know about us…they won't tell"

Connie chuckled "I bet you £20 that this will be spread around and by the time our shift starts tomorrow morning we will be the gossip of the department"

Cal smirked "I'll take that bet…I bet you it wont and they will keep their mouths shut"

Connie smirked as she drove off and headed back to his house.

"I was thinking…" she started before screaming as a lorry smashed into the side of them and rolled the car over.

She whacked her head against the window causing it to break and passed out.

Cal yelped and tried to get out of the car as it stopped rolling.

"Connie" he panicked seeing blood dripping down her face from her head "Baby wake up…Connie wake up"

He kicked the door open and ran round, getting his phone out of his pocket and phoning for an ambulance.

"Put me through to 3006…I need to speak with Kathleen Dixon and Iain Dean now…just do it" he snapped crouching down next to Connie and seeing her wrist was badly broken and the seat belt was digging into her neck. He gulped as he saw how shallow her breathing was.

Iain answered, "3006 how can we help you…"

Cal gulped "Iain…its Cal…I need you and Dixie…I'm with Connie…yes Connie Beauchamp…we've had a car accident…a lorry hit the side of us…yeah the car has flipped…I'm fine…no…she's hit her head on the window with some force and is bleeding…unconscious yes…and her breathing is rather shallow…A753…By Tescos…okay…bye…"

Connie laid there, barely breathing and unconscious

"Baby wake up for me please" Cal gulped "please"

He looked up as sirens approached, the ambulance, fire truck and police. Dixie jumped out of the ambulance running to them.

"Right lets get her out…Cal if you could put the neck brace on her…is the car safe?" She asked a fireman

The fireman nodded "We've doused it in flame retardant liquid so even if it does go up it wont start a fire"

Dixie nodded and climbed in through the passenger seat "Once I undo her belt shes going to drop…so be ready to catch her okay?" she said leaning for it

Cal and Iain nodded

Dixie undid the seat belt and helped to grab her as she fell forward.

Iain gently pulled her out "Dix can you get me a stretcher and the oxygen tank please…she's starting to come round"

Connie laid in Iain's arms, her eyes rolling back as she started to regain consciousness "Cal" she whispered

Cal looked at her "Yes baby I'm right here…I'm right here" he said taking the hand that wasn't hurt

Iain raised an eyebrow but chose not to question it as Dixie came running over with the trolley and oxygen.

Iain lifted her onto the trolley and laid the tank between her legs as he put the mask on her.

Cal gulped as she was loaded into the back of the ambulance

"Baby?" Iain questioned


	12. Resus Rush

"Connie Beauchamp…41…involved in a serious RTC…she was unconscious at the scene and still is now…quite a large laceration to her head and a queried fractured wrist...I would also give her ribs the once over as she hit the steering wheel hard…pulse is 60 so you also need to keep an eye on that, resps 30, stats 95% and bp 130 over 90" Dixie said wheeling her into resus and handing a very stunned Zoe the notes.

Cal followed "Zoe please…make sure she's okay please" he begged following her as she ran in and started treating her

"Okay can I have bloods…lfts…u's and e's, fbc's, glucose testing, and 10mg of morphine diluted with 2 litres of saline…can we also cross match 3 units of o neg and have it on standby incase she gives us a run of it" she said feeling around her ribs "yeah I think I can feel a couple of broken ribs there…arrange a CT scan please and a full body x-ray" She called as she started to cut Connie's clothes off of her to get better access "I'm very sorry I will pay you back the cost of the clothes" she smirked as Connie twitched gently "Tess can you put a privacy screen up and try and keep the staff away…I'm sure our beloved clinical lead would not be amused if she knew her body was on display for everyone to gawp at.

Tess nodded and hooked her up with the drugs as well as setting the scans up and putting the screens up.

Zoe looked at Cal "I'm presuming you two are sleeping together am I right?"

Cal gulped and nodded

Zoe nodded "is there any chance she could be pregnant?"

Tess gulped as Connie's machines started going mental "Zoe she's going into cardiac arrest…"

**(Just a short chapter to tease you all hahah comment and let me know what you think should happen…should I kill her off? Should she be pregnant? Should she be pregnant and have a miscarriage? Let me know! You have until 2pm on the 30****th**** July 2015…then I start to write…Also just wanted to take this opportunity to thank you all…I'm nearly at 5000 reads which I never thought would happen! Thank you all for your lovely reviews as well, reading them make my day!)**


	13. A good trigger

"Cal I need to know…" Zoe said springing into action and starting CPR

Cal watched frozen "errrr…maybe…I don't know…"

Zoe nodded "Charging to 160…everyone step back" she said putting the pads on Connie's body and watching as it flew up into the air

"Still no output" she gulped "Rita back on chest compressions please…20 then shock her again" she said walking to Cal "Go and sit in the relatives room…there is no use in watching it will just make you feel worse"

Cal gulped and nodded "please save her…I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love her"

Zoe nodded "She is one of us…I will make sure she comes out of this alive"

Cal gulped and nodded going along to the relatives room.

Rita shocked her again and sighed in relief as a faint pulse came back

"Right can someone go and get me the blood pregnancy test please" Zoe said going over to Connie and examining her stomach

Rita ran and got one

Zoe thanked her and took the test, going over to the side and looking at the result. She smiled and went along to the relatives room sitting infront of cal.

"How is she? Please don't tell me she's dead…please…" Cal said his eyes filling with tears

Zoe smiled "Calm down…she's stable…still unconscious but stable…I just thought I would let you know…you're gonna be a daddy" she said handing him the positive pregnancy test

Cal took it and looked at it grinning "…she's…she's pregnant…I'm gonna be a daddy?"

Zoe nodded and grinned "I'm going to do an ultrasound to see how far along she is…so you're more than welcome to come and watch…did you really have no idea?"

Cal grinned and shook his head "No…none…and yeah I'll come…I can't believe this" he beamed hugging Zoe "thank you so much"

Zoe grinned and hugged him back "Congratulations…"

Cal grinned and followed her through to resus holding Connie's hand and kissing her forehead gently "you've made me that happiest man alive"

Zoe grinned and put some gel on Connie's stomach, moving the probe around until a picture came up on the screen.

Zoe smiled and pointed to a little dot "That's your baby"

Cal beamed and kissed Connie properly

"She's about 9 weeks…how long have you two been together?"

"12 weeks" Cal chuckled

Zoe smiled "you didn't waste any time did you" she smiled printing off a couple of pictures and handing them to him "if she wakes up press the buzzer and let me know okay"

Cal looked at the pictures and nodded

Zoe smiled and left them

Cal pulled up a chair and held her hand.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Zoe why has she not woken up? It's been hours"

Zoe checked the CT scan again "There's a small shadow on her brain which could be contributing…I think I'm gonna send her up to ITU just to be on the safe side"

Cal gulped "Zoe…people who get sent up there don't normally come back down"

Zoe shook her head "She will be fine…its just a precaution…especially due to baby knight growing inside her"

Cal gulped and nodded watching as she was wheeled up. He sat with her and held her hand hearing the doctors talking about a coma.

"Wait what…she's…she's in a coma?!" He exclaimed

The doctor gulped and looked at him "I'm sorry…but yes she is…we've had a further look at the CT scans and run other tests…"

Cal gulped and went back to her bedside, knowing she would be able to hear him "Baby…I love you…and I need you to get better okay…for me…and for baby knight" he said putting a hand on her stomach "Take as long as you need to get better okay…just please come back to me at some point…I can't imagine my life without you…your smile…your cute little giggle that you only do around me…I love you to death…and we are going to be a family…we are going to buy a house with a huge garden and get a dog and a family car and live happily ever after." He said getting emotional

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Cal had not left her bedside, he had a bed brought in for him so he could be with her 24/7. He ate in her room and washed with a bowl and sponge. Every day he got Connie changed into clean clothes and gave her a wash and bruhed her teeth and hair.

Zoe came up and poked her head round the door "How is she?"

Cal sat in his bed holding her hand "She ermm…she moved her fingers yesterday…so that's a start" he said sounding exhausted "and the baby is growing fast" he said handing her a couple of scans "12 weeks yesterday" he smiled stroking Connie's stomach

Zoe grinned and walked in the room looking at the scan photos "She will be showing soon then"

Cal nodded "The doctors think she should wake up soon…we just have to think of a good trigger…"

Zoe looked at him "I know this is a long shot…but have you thought of phoning Sam and getting Grace back here for a few days? I guarantee you hearing Graces voice and her touch would wake her up"

Cal looked at her "do you think?"

Zoe nodded "Where's Connie's phone?"

Cal handed it to her "I've tried everything…I can't crack the password"

Zoe typed in "0105" and smirked "Grace's birthday…1st of May..."

Cal smiled "I didn't even think of that"

Connie got Sam's number up and handed him the phone "ring him"

Cal took it and gulped "can't I text…It's gonna be awkward…Connie's ex speaking to her new boyfriend…"

Zoe chuckled and looked at Connie "If you want her to wake up.."


	14. What's a Zax?

"Constance…long time no speak" Sam smirked down the phone "Before you say anything Grace isn't here…she's at her friend's house…"

Cal gulped "ermm…this isn't Connie…this is her boyfriend…Cal…don't hang up…I need to talk to you…"

Sam rolled his eyes "What could you possibly want to talk to me about"

Cal gulped "Ermmm…Connie…she was in a car accident 3 weeks ago" he began

Sam sat down "…and?"

Cal sighed "She's been in a coma ever since…and she wont wake up…and its more important than normal that she does…"

Sam gulped "Oh god…"

Cal nodded "We're having a baby…she's 12 weeks pregnant and in a coma…" he laughed slightly

Sam gulped "I'm sorry to hear that…Congratulations on the baby…"

Cal nodded "thanks…another doctor here thinks that a good enough trigger would wake her up"

Sam nodded "I know where you're going with this…We will be on the next flight over…what do you want me to tell her?"

"Don't tell her about the baby…I want Connie to do that" Cal nodded looking at her

Sam nodded "Okay…we will probably see you tomorrow evening…I'm presuming she's at Holby?"

Cal nodded "Give me a ring when you arrive and I'll tell you where she is"

Sam nodded "Okay…thanks for letting me know"

Cal hung up and looked at Zoe "He's gonna bring her"

Zoe nodded and gently stroked Connie's hair "Hear that? Your little girl is coming to see you"

Cal sighed "Shame its under these circumstances"

Zoe nodded

**THE NEXT EVENING **

Cal paced around the room, jumping as Connie's phone went off "It's him…

They're here" he gulped looking at Zoe

Zoe grinned, "Answer it…"

Cal answered and spoke to Sam telling him where they were. Minutes later the door opened and a very upset Grace walked in followed by Sam.

Grace ran to Zoe and burst into fresh floods of tears.

Sam greeted Cal and gulped.

Zoe scooped Grace up and held her close "Shush sweetheart it's okay…"

Cal gulped

Grace sobbed "What if she doesn't wake up…"

Zoe rubbed her back "She will…you need to be a big girl for me…I need you to dry your eyes…and go and tell your mummy how much you love her and give her a big kiss"

Cal gulped

Grace sniffled and nodded kissing Zoe's cheek

Zoe smiled and put her down

Grace went to Connie and took her hand "Mummy…" she said her voice cracking "I love you…so much…and I'm sorry I went to America…please wake up" she said kissing her forehead

Cal, Zoe and Sam watched

Grace started crying again and looked round to them "Why isn't she awake?"

Zoe watched "it can take a while…just stay with her"

Grace sat in the chair next to the bed and sobbed

Zoe watched and smiled as she saw Connie's arm move "Cal…Cal look"

Cal sniffled and watched as different parts of Connie's body twitched "Go and get the doctors"

Zoe ran out and got them in before scooping Grace up "`you did good darling" She said as they started working on her

Eventually Connie's eyes opened slowly and her heart rate went up "Grace" She croaked, her throat dry.

Cal beamed as he burst into tears

Grace ran to her "mummy…mummy" she cried jumping on her

Zoe grinned tears streaming down her face

The doctors smiled "Go careful young lady…It's nice to have you back with us Mrs Beauchamp"

Connie held Grace close and looked to Cal and Zoe tears welling in her eyes

The doctor checked her over and sat her up "Remarkable…the power of love eh"

Sam smiled

Cal went to her side and kissed her deeply "I've missed you so much"

Connie kissed him back as deeply and cuddled into him "I've missed you too"

After a few hours of tests Connie was allowed home. Sam took Grace with them.

"Oh it's so good to be home!" she beamed walking through the door

Cal helped her in "We need to sit and talk" he said helping her to the sofa

Sam took the hint "C'mon Gracie lets go to the park"

Connie watched them go and nodded to Cal

"So I don't know what it is exactly you know…" he began

"I know I'm pregnant Cal I've been in a coma not gone deaf" she said cutting him off

Cal nodded "I know we haven't been together long…so we need to talk about what's gonna happen"

Connie nodded "We have got serious very quickly…" she said "Well by the time the baby comes we will have been together round abouts a year…"

Cal nodded "I know…but we need to make the best of it…and a year…well that's not too bad"

Connie nodded "But that's still not long…"

Cal nodded "So what do you propose we do? Okay that was a bad word choice…not that yet…what do you think we should do"

Connie smirked at him as she thought "Why don't we try living together?" she said finally "In a place on our own…without Ethan…not that I have anything against him…I can sort my place out and you can come and move in there just me and you…see how we get on…"

Cal nodded "okay yeah that's a good idea…and what happens when the baby comes? Your house is big but it's not big enough for another child"

Connie looked at him "If we have managed to live together without murdering each other…when I'm 7 months gone we can start going to look at houses together…"

Cal nodded "Okay…so we have 4 months…do you think we will work? Officially living together? I mean you staying at mine is different from actually moving in together…"

Connie nodded "we can give it a shot...but we also have the issue of the staff at work…hardly any of them know we are even together let alone having a baby…how are we going to handle that?"

Cal shrugged "So Ethan knows…Zoe and Max know…"

"Charlie and Tess know…" Connie nodded "I'm sorry but they were sitting in the front garden and saw me sneaking home from your house…Tess lives over the road from me and Charlie is round hers 24/7…I couldn't lie to them…"

Cal nodded "So the only people that don't are Robyn, Lily, Rita, Lofty and Dylan?"

She nodded "And the paramedics…so how do we get it out in the open for them…"

Cal smirked "We could do a Zax?"

Connie raised an eyebrow "Zax? What's a Zax?"

Cal chuckled "God woman you need to come out of your office more…Zax is the cute little nickname for Zoe and Max…anyway you know what happened there you saw it"

Connie chuckled "So what are we? Cannie" She laughed "No sorry I'll be serious…yes I was there when that happened…and we can't copy them…"

Cal shrugged "Why don't we just put a picture of the next scan up in the staffroom with writing underneath explaining and get it done like that?"

Connie nodded "Sounds like a plan"


	15. Moving Day

**W WEEKS LATER SAM HAD TAKEN GRACE BACK TO AMERICA AND CONNIE WAS RECOVERING WELL**

"I love you so much" Cal grinned, laying in bed with Connie after a night of making love, rubbing her bare back

"I love you too" She smiled cuddling into him. She was now 4 months pregnant and had a scan the next day.

Cal grinned and held her close "Everything will be out in the open tomorrow and we can focus on being a family with baby Knight" he smiled leaning down and rubbing her stomach that had the faintest hint of a bump

Connie nodded and grinned putting her hand over his "I know this isn't what we had planned…but you're happy right?"

Cal grinned and nodded moving down the bed and laid between her legs, planting a kiss on her stomach "I couldn't be more happy baby…"

Connie grinned and watched him "Because I know we did get serious really quickly…I mean we went from dating to being a family within the space of a few weeks…"

Cal nodded "I know we did…but we aren't going to change how we were…it's not a death sentence…"

Connie smiled and nodded looking down at him, gently stroking his cheek

Cal grinned "So we can go to the scan, get a picture printed off and then what…"

Connie shrugged "write on the bottom of it Baby knight due blah blah blah"

Cal smiled "Yeah we can find out our official due date too…have you figured out the last date of your last period?"

Connie chuckled and nodded "yeah so we will find out"

Cal grinned and sat up "Are you excited? What do you want? Boy or girl?"

Connie smiled "I want a healthy baby…I don't want to go through what I did with Grace…that was horrible…I was so close to losing her"

Cal rubbed her stomach "towards the end we won't let you in resus so you will be nowhere near defib paddles"

Connie smiled and looked around at the boxes of his stuff they had started packing up "You should be completely moved into my place tomorrow"

Cal nodded "Yeah, I'm gonna leave a few things here….just in case we argue and you chuck me out"

Connie laughed and rubbed her bump "It may be 3am but I'm not the slightest bit tired"

Cal smirked "me neither…are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Connie smirked "Probably not…you want another round don't you"

Cal laughed "you read my mind…what were you thinking?"

Connie smirked "lets get dressed and take this stuff to mine and unpack…so when we come home tomorrow from work we don't have to do it"

Cal chuckled "I was so off…yeah we could do that…but how? You don't have a car anymore?"

"I'll phone a taxi…I think we should go car hunting tomorrow…I cant cope without a car"

Cal nodded "Vauxhall…Volkswagen…Peugeot?"

Connie laughed "more like Mercedes…BMW…Audi"

Cal rolled his eyes "of course the designer queen must have a posh car"

Connie smirked "What about a range rover? That would fit a car seat in it?"

Cal nodded "A nice white one…"

Connie nodded as she started getting dressed "will you zip me up?" She asked squeezing her bump in

Cal got up and gently kissed her shoulder and moved her hair out the way as he zipped her dress up "The first thing you're doing when we get in is putting some joggers and a hoodie on and some fluffy socks…let your feet rest from those heels and let our child breathe…those tight dresses can't be good for it"

Connie nodded "For once I agree with you yes I am…and I'm gonna start wearing a shirt and trousers…dresses are uncomfortable now"

Cal put on some joggers and a top and smiled as he gently kissed her "I don't mean to be bossy I just want you and our baby to be comfortable that's all"

Connie smiled and kissed him back softly "I'll ring the taxi"

Cal smiled "And I'll move the boxes"

Connie nodded and smiled phoning for a taxi as Cal quietly moved the boxes to the front door.

Ethan yawned and opened his bedroom door "Cal what are you doing its 3am?"

Cal looked at him "sorry bro didn't mean to wake you…me and Connie are moving the last of my stuff into her house…neither of us are tired"

Ethan yawned and nodded helping him with the boxes "I may as well come with you and help…you can't expect a pregnant woman to lift heavy boxes and there's too many for you to do on your own…I'll sleep on her sofa"

Connie walked out and smiled at Ethan "Dr Hardy"

Ethan smirked "Please Mrs Beauchamp…Ethan when we are not at work…how is my little niece or nephew doing in there? Hope you're keeping him or her nice and toasty" he smiled indicating to her belly "You're starting to show"

Connie nodded and smiled gently stroking it "Yes I am and I know what your next question is going to be…yes you can feel"

Ethan chuckled and gently laid a hand on her stomach "Wow…pregnancy never ceases to amaze me…"

Cal smiled watching them "it's so sweet you two get on"

Connie chuckled and watched Ethan "Okay that's enough touching…I'm a human not part of a petting zoo"

Ethan blushed "Sorry…yes…"

Cal smirked "I think the Taxi is here…c'mon then bro give us a hand"

Connie smiled "It's officially moving day"


	16. SERIOUS NOTE PLEASE READ

Hi guys!

Sorry its been so long with updating the story. I have literally got no ideas and i think its getting rather boring and don't really know where to go with it. I would really appreciate it if you would leave a comment in the reviews and let me know what you think should happen and i'll read them and have a think because literally having a total brain dead time at the moment. I am also a bit concerned because i think people are now more into Connie/Jacob and not so much Connie/Cal now so again let me know your thoughts. If i really can't think of anything or i get no responses i will end this ff and ask you guys what you would like to see instead because i would much rather write something you enjoy and are interested in reading than waste my time. I will give it a couple of days ( so from Tuesday 29th of September until Friday the 2cd of October) and then on friday night i will sit down and read through the ideas and decide what to do from there. I would just like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has read this and reviewed! means so much to me honestly , i never thought i would get so many reads and so much feedback. So yeah...i hope you all are okay and everything as well xxxx


	17. Sickness

Connie stirred early that next morning and rolled onto her side, looking at her sleeping boyfriend. She smiled slightly and sat up cracking her back and rubbing her stomach. She looked around her room that now had proper evidence of Cal living there and stretched before frowning slightly and breathing deeply, a wave of nausea rushing over her.

She slowly got up and put her dressing gown on before walking over to the window and opening it, trying to breathe in the fresh air as she started to feel more and more sick and weak. She gagged slightly before leaning out of the window and vomiting out of it, narrowly missing her neighbor's cat. She whimpered softly and ran to the en suite toilet, her hand clamped to her mouth, knowing she was going to be there for a while.

Cal yawned and stirred hearing the thudding of her running, "Con?" he yawned sitting up, before sighing as he saw sick down the window and the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom. He slowly got up and put some boxers on, padding along to the bathroom and trying the door, sighing as it was locked. "Babe unlock the door"

Connie whimpered and breathed deeply leaning over and unlocking it before throwing up again. Cal leant behind her and grabbed her hair and rubbed her back softly.

She clung to the toilet, tears springing to her eyes as she whimpered.

After an hour of vomiting until there was nothing left, she leant back into Cal, exhausted, weak and shaky.

Cal held her close and rubbed her bump "Our baby just wants to let us know its in there"

Connie sighed "This better not be the start of morning sickness…I was awful with Grace…I cant go through that again…" she said weakly

Cal cuddled her "Just take it easy…go and get back into bed and I'll bring you up some water"

Connie shakily got up and crawled back into bed.

"And I am cancelling the scan…you aren't going anywhere" Cal smiled

**A COUPLE OF WEEKS PASSED AND CONNIE WAS GETTING WORSE. SHE COULDN'T EAT AND SHE COULD BARELY KEEP WATER DOWN, SHE HAD LOST NEARLY A STONE AND COULDN'T MOVE WITHOUT BEING SICK**

**"**I have ignored her pleas to get an ambulance here but I don't think I can anymore" Cal sighed as he sat in the lounge with Ethan "She has lost so much weight and is so weak…I don't know what to do…"

Ethan sighed "Just call one…I think I know what it is that is wrong and if im right then she needs to be admitted"

"what is it then?"

Ethan sighed "don't hold me to this…but I think it is hyperemesis gravidarum. Princess Kate had it when she was pregnant with George"

"Oh yes I remember that…so you think that's it…its easily treated isn't it"

"Yes it is…couple of days in hospital on a drip and she will be right as rain"

Cal sighed and nodded "There is no way she will go…she is a stubborn cow at times"

Ethan nodded "Just call an ambulance...Dixie will persuade her"

Cal nodded and sighe


End file.
